


A Plethora of Dreams

by vera_mossofthewest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Log, Origin Story, Original Character(s), dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_mossofthewest/pseuds/vera_mossofthewest
Summary: This is about some of the recurring dreams I have been having over the past few months; a dream log per se? It is really just for my own records, but I love sharing my mediocre writing with others.Point of view changes throughout.
Kudos: 1





	A Plethora of Dreams

Swirling along the waxy, blue floor their skirts went as if the Earth was gently pushing the fabric with her breath. Azure plumes of feather, ruby furs of otter, amber hats of lace–– the vibrant dance highlighted the glimmer of each. The fingers of the women were adorned with the finest of gems: emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds alike. The vast sea of soft hair, each head varied in color and style, gleamed with an underglow of reddish gold. Upon the curled tufts of hair were hats of velvet, silk, and linen. Fur scarves wound around their delicate necks, expressing aristocracy and wealth. The great mass of dresses did little to cover the detailed tile decorated with a variety of flower print and archaic symbols.

As the music climaxed, the gowns spun faster, turning into a blur of grey. None of the skirts touched, staying a modest distance away from each other as the strings of the orchestra caressed the breeze and the soft hum of flutes brought small rays from heaven. At the end of each measure, the crowd of women leaned towards the ground, holding each other delicately. Each step of the waltzing tune, each step on a new tile brought new life to the music. As the twirl of the dresses sped up with the orchestra, they inched closer and closer. 

Upon touching, the women sidestepped in a circle, waking the painted petals beneath them. As if rising from the floor itself, a women barren of all modern fabrics rose from the floor. Flowed lined her porcelain body, seemingly growing from her skin. Unaffected by this appearance, the waltzing women continued with their circle, making sure to avoid contact with the figure of flowers. As the figure stands up, the women drop to the ground and explode into millions of flower petals.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that thing where all dreams have a meaning? Idk about this one, chief.


End file.
